Réquiem en el Inframundo
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Spoiler del final de la 5a. Captain Swan. Killian dibujó mapas de estrellas, trazó constelaciones inexistentes y le contó mil y una historias a su hermano. Le habló de Emma y de cuanto la amaba.


**Disclaimer:** Once Upon a Time no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a sus creadores.

 **Aviso:** Spoilers del final de la 5a, sino la has visto aún recomiendo no leer esto. Especulaciones de la 5b. Spoilers de la película _La Princesa Prometida._ Menciones indirectas al libro de _Peter Pan_ de Barrie.

 **Nota:** Esta idea surgió después de ver el final de la mitad de temporada y de ver algunas imágenes de la 5b. Posiblemente no tenga mucho sentido. Captain Swan.

* * *

 **Réquiem en el Inframundo.**

Brotes de luz y oscuridad flotaban en forma de explosiones. Fío que quema e ingravidez serpenteando entre los pliegues de su ropa, dando mordiscos a su carne. Boca seca y piel húmeda que parece evaporarse en aspiraciones secretas. Recuerdos que oprimen su pecho y rompen cascadas que comprimen murallas de olvido, las resquebrajan. Susurros suaves y labios que aún guardan su calor—el de ella—, y corazón sangrante de tantas cosas que todas y cada una de ellas mutan, se metamorfosean en una quimera de pesares salpicados de briznas sonrientes.

Y el olor de Emma llenando sus pulmones de besos y certezas. Porque al final había hecho lo correcto, había llegado a ser el hombre que quería ser. Un hombre del que Liam se sintiera orgulloso, un hombre digno del amor de Emma.

Aunque estaba también—tamborileando contra su nuca—la culpa, rumiando y rugiendo entre y contra sus huesos, recordándole sus errores, recordándole los inmensos ojos verdes como esmeraldas llenos de lágrimas. El dolor por haberla dejado destrozando el vaivén de su sangre—el recuerdo de esta ya que ahora estaba muerto—. La culpa por no haber sido un superviviente y haber caído en la oscuridad arañándole y masticándole las entrañas…

El sonido del agua suspirando dibuja mañanas contra sus párpados, alejándolo de su mente llena de penumbras que finalmente había superado el insomnio de ser _The Dark One._ Parpadea fuera de la vigilia y una suave voz asciende por el aire que le rodea, llenando sus oídos de recuerdos infantiles—recuerdos de hacía muchísimos siglos atrás—.

Un cielo de colores olvidados cubre la tierra sobre la que yace y la luna ondea como un estandarte de guerras pasadas sobre un nicho de estrellas fallecidas hacía eones. El paisaje de brumas y espejismos murmuraba melancolía en cada pliegue irregular de su tierra entretejida.

Como un cementerio olvidado.

Sus ojos rodaron por el escenario al mismo tiempo que obligaba a su cuerpo a levantarse, a seguir presentando batalla. Si eso era la muerta era fría como el ártico. Un peso helado sobre el pecho que le hacía penar por todos su pecados—humo negro arraigado en el centro de su rojo corazón—.

Su mano—su única mano—se escurrió por la tierra tras su espalda hasta tocar algo de temperatura inexistente—en la muerte no existen temperaturas—. Botas de cuero crisparon los sensores de su mano. Con el cuerpo en tensión y el garfio mandando dolores fantasmas a su brazo como si aún hubiera mano—solía hacer eso—giró el cuerpo y se alzó sobre sus piernas para luchar.

Un hombre ha de ser valiente hasta el final. Un hombre consigará aquello de lo que es digno.

Ante sus ojos cansados y desorientados la figura de su hermano con sus ropas de capitán—tal y como lo vio la última vez (la vez en que lo arrojó al mar envuelto en una sábana blanca como las nubes)—tomó nitidez, realismo, corporeidad. Su alma, de pronto pesada como plomo, chocó contra su pecho y tembló, tembló todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su voz moría como un tempano de hielo muere junto a la llegada de la primavera.

La garganta le supo a salsa agridulce.

—Hola hermanito —saludó con su acento familiar y sus ojos brillantes igual a los de su fallecida madre.

Azules y amorosos.

Tiritó y chispas de dolor escaparon de la caja de pandora escondida en su mente—todo lo que era demasiado doloroso escondido bajo capas y capas de chulería y el honorario de Capitán Hook—. Su estómago de pronto lleno de hielo y su corazón yaciendo atrapado en un huracán que subía y bajaba como un carrusel emocional.

Olas embravecidas y barcos hundidos.

—Liam…— murmuró y su voz se rompió en mil y un pedazos con sabor a amargura y despedidas nada más salir, entumeciéndole el paladar con colores tristes y marchitos, olvidados.

La boca le sabía a auto odio y reproche.

—Oh Killian, mi pequeño y querido Killian…— gimió la voz cándida de su hermano ahora llena de pesares invernales.

Liam caminó hasta él como en una alucinación, casi flotando en el aire, dando pasos minúsculos que sonaban a saltos abismales. Sonaban a sueños perdidos que volvían a llamar a su puerta tras décadas de olvido. Y eran unos sentimientos tan fuertes, un cúmulo de nubes tan grandes desatando tormentas sobre su navío—su cabeza—que Killian se dejó hundir sin pensárselo, dejó que las murallas de ron y agresividad explotaran en polvo de sal para convertirse en lluvia libre.

Los brazos de su hermano—fríos por la muerte—le envolvieron con fuerza y delicadeza—como si fuera un tesoro importante—y le llenaron con memorias pasadas convertidas en marejadas dispuestas a romper cada resquicio de su fuerza. Los recuerdos de la muerta de su madre y los empuje de su padre hacia un barco, los brazos de Liam siempre llenos para él y sus labios siempre corriendo hacia su frente para regalarle velos de protección—para mantener a su corazón a salvo—.

La noche del abandono de su padre, la noche en las que los vendió sin miramientos, también corrió a su mente y sus piernas temblaron de pronto, sobrepasadas en fuerza. Los fantasmas de las lágrimas arrojadas aquel día revolotearon contra sus tímpanos y la memoria de su hermano abrazándole para sanar sus heridas le rompió el corazón. Se sintió de nuevo aquel niño indefenso.

Un niño perdido y olvidado.

Pero Liam—el Liam junto a él en el Inframundo—pareció comprender su dolor igual que siempre lo había hecho cuando estuvo en vida. Lo comprendió y le consintió, le sostuvo entre sus brazos con más cuidado—como si fuera de porcelana, de cristal, de humo—y depositó palabras llenas de tristezas y esperanzas sinceras igual que aquella noche. Igual que siempre había hecho desde que su mente fue capaz de almacenar memorias.

—Ahora todo está bien hermanito, todo estará bien… de verdad… No importa que te rompas un poco porque yo también voy a romperme un poco... Solo deja que salga Killian, no hay nada de malo en ello.

* * *

Killian jamás se perdonaría haber caído en la oscuridad, haber dañado a Emma, haber estado a punto de destruir la familia de Emma. Había sido algo horrible—una monstruosidad—. Se merecía la muerte sangriento infierno, al fin y al cabo había destruido su final feliz por culpa de las sombras del pasado.

El terror a no ser libre de nuevo, el terror a ser una marioneta, a no poder decidir sus acciones, su vida. El temor a ser un niño al que vendieron otra vez, el temor a ser un marine sin voz otra vez. Miles de terrores, temores y espectros chocando contra su mente y su corazón rugiente de oscuridad…

Pero nada de aquello—nada de su pasado remoto ni sus pesadillas aún latientes—podría jamás ayudarle a perdonarse. Ni en otros trescientos años. Las lágrimas de Emma aún le quemaban la mente como una marca de Caín que le ayudaría a recordar por siempre lo que hizo—su debilidad, su mayor pecado—.

Emma se merecía un final feliz.

* * *

En algún momento el control sobre el tiempo se desvaneció y la noche eterna fue el único cielo que sus ojos podían ver. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba muerto, si una semana, meses o años. Tal vez décadas o tal vez solo una hora. En el Inframundo el tiempo no existía.

Killian aprendió de ese nuevo reino muchas cosas, aprendió el nombre de las estrellas fallecidas bajo la tutela de su hermano igual a cuando era niño. Dibujó mapas de estrellas, trazó constelaciones inexistentes y le contó mil y una historias a su hermano. Le habló de Emma y de cuanto la amaba.

—Emma tiene que ser una gran mujer sin duda alguna— sentenció su hermano con una sonrisa tintada de orgullo y pena.

Pena porque su hermano no podría volver a ver a la mujer que amaba.

Killian sonrió y asintió con los ojos felices, la boca llena de los besos de Emma.

—Lo es, Emma es la mujer más increíble que jamás haya conocido— guardó un pequeño minuto de silencio antes de proseguir, dejando bien doblada la manta que habían conseguido en algún momento pasado a ese—. Es el amor de mi vida… y de mi muerte.

Liam sonrió—sonrisa llena de orgullo, felicidad y tristeza—y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, casi como en un beso.

—Es bueno oír eso hermanito.

* * *

A Emma le gustaba dormir acurrucada. No es algo que admitiría ni bajo pena de muerte pero es algo que Killian podía demostrar. Podía hacerlo porque su cuerpo aún recordaba el peso de Emma, ovillada sobre su pecho con las sábanas echas un lío alrededor de su cintura, el pelo cayendo en forma de cascadas de oro y el rostro relajado.

También le gustaba que Killian la despertara con un pequeño beso que agradecería con la sonrisa más deslumbrante del mundo—tan magnífica que las sombras dentro de su corazón se derretían con tan solo presenciarla—porque despertarse con alguien era una prueba.

Era una confirmación de que ya no estaba sola, nunca más lo estaría. Tenía a sus padres, a su hermano, a sus amigos, a Henry… y a él, lo tuvo a él durante un tiempo—un periodo de tiempo que siempre quiso prolongar—. Peor era suficiente, tenía que haber sido suficiente…

Ojalá Emma siguiera sonriendo así cada mañana.

* * *

El tiempo pasaba o tal vez nunca lo hizo. Killian no lo sabía y empezaba a creer que nunca lo sabría—sus intentos por contar fueron inútiles, inexistentes—. Acabó suponiendo que era parte de la muerte. Era un velo, un tormento y un reposo, eran las palabras de su hermano y enfrentarse a fantasmas. Era sufrir pesadillas y tener que luchar contras quienes arrojó al averno una vez—hacía muchísimo tiempo ya, casi una eternidad—.

Pero Liam seguía allí, a su lado como cuando eran niños, y las historias de Emma, el recuerdo de Emma—una luz brillante como el sol—le ayudaban a mantenerse en el camino. Le ayudaban a no perder la cabeza.

El Inframundo le recordaba un poco, a veces, a Neverland, a la tierra que te arrancaba los recuerdos si te dejabas caer en ella. El Inframundo también hacía eso con algunos fallecidos, les hacía olvidar y los perdía para siempre.

Era algo horrible de ver, o lo sería si no hubiera visto tantas cosas horribles ya. Trescientos años dan para ver mucho, dan para hacer mucho… dan para demasiadas cosas…

La noche eterna se ennegreció de pronto—en el tiempo indefinido que transcurría sobre y bajo sus cuerpos—y una tormenta rugió a lo lejos, amenazadora. Liam le dijo que era mal asunto y buscaron un refugio—solían moverse cada x tiempo—, buscaron leña seca y un lugar para descansar.

Las tormentas del Inframundo eran demasiado peligrosas.

Killian observó las luces de rayos y pensó en Emma, solía hacerlo siempre. Se preguntó si allí fuera, en el mundo de los vivos, en Stroybrooke, habría tormenta. Emma las odiaba y Killian solo deseaba que hubiera alguien a su lado para ayudarla con sus nervios. Para tomarle de las manos y contarle pequeñas historias que la alejar del rugir de los truenos...

Se preguntó si habría alguien que le hiciera sonreír en días así.

* * *

Encontraron un buen lugar en algún momento—no sabía cuando, después del inicio de la tormenta seguramente—. Decidieron instalarse para una larga temporada en ese nuevo refugio. Parecía seguro, hogareño, y era bueno tener un lugar al que volver, un lugar al que llamar casa.

* * *

Emma adoraba ver _La princesa prometida_ cuando estaba un poco enferma—o en cualquier momento, era su película favorita—y Killian recordaba haber llegado a verla ocho veces seguidas el mismo día. Emma susurraba los diálogos con ojos luminosos y se estremecía en las escenas tristes, sonreía cuando la princesa y el pirata se reencontraban y suspiraba llena de alivio cuando los villanos caían.

Killian amó a Emma un poco más por cada vez que la película se reinició de nuevo, por cada diálogo aprendido de memoria, por cada estremecimiento, por cada sonrisa y por cada suspiro. La amó por ser Emma y por dejar sus muros a un lado para que él pudiera pasar.

Henry, Snow y Charming no parecieron tan entusiasmados con la idea, ni siquiera el pequeño Neal que comenzó a gimotear cuando Emma le dio al play por quinta vez consecutiva el mismo día—la misma tarde—. Pero la querían, todos la querían, así que no dijeron nada y volvieron a ver la película bajo el pequeño reproche de Henry que les hizo reír a todos y enrojeció a Emma.

—Si mamá, ya hemos pillado que te gustan los piratas…

* * *

Los choques de luces en el cielo eran cada vez más frecuentes y Liam no paraba de mirar al cielo con gesto preocupado—una arruga instalada entre sus cejas—. Él, por su parte, no paraba de tomar el brazo de Liam para tomarle el pulso tan disimuladamente como podía. No tenía, nunca lo tenía, estaba muerto y no podía morir. No podía irse de su lado nuevamente.

No había otro sitio al que ir después del Inframundo.

Eso siempre le relajaba y le hacía querer llorar. Le rompía un poco cada vez que lo hacía y aún así volvía a hacerlo nuevamente—una y otra vez—. Era tremendamente masoquista a veces.

Las luces iban y venían—vaivenes de hojas marchitas y cortinas antiguas—, el cielo rugía notas de órganos que sonaban a billones de réquiems. Uno por cada muerto. Liam amontonaba leña en su lugar seguro y Killian aseguraba el techo, las ventanas y la puerta. Sabía que no podían morir en el Inframundo pero aún así podían padecer dolor, un dolor que podría matarte pero que no lo hacía porque ya estaban muertos y no hay nada más allá de la muerte.

* * *

Emma tenía una colección secreta de velas con olor a océano. Las tenía guardadas en un cajón de su mesita de noche y cuando se sentía pesada, cuando se sentía incapaz de volar, las encendía. Las comenzó a comprar después de la maldición de Pan, tras olvidar quién era y quienes eran sus padres. En el año perdido.

Cuando recuperó los recuerdos le confesó aquel secreto con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras caminaban en busca de la malvada Bruja del Oeste. Killian sonrió y alzó una ceja, divertido, Emma rodó los ojos y aumentó el ritmo de sus pasos.

—No fue por ti…

Después del nacimiento de su hermano y antes del viaje en el tiempo Emma le confesó que siempre le había gustado el mar. No sabía porqué y no tenía sentido pero le gustaba y punto.

—Es muy tonto— le confesó mientras ayudaban a recoger las cosas de Snow del hospital— pero hay algo en el mar, en el agua, que me hace sentir más segura. Menos pérdida.

Killian le sonrió con suavidad y dejó que sus ojos tomaran la atención de Emma con la mayor de las delicadezas.

—El mar lo une todo Swan. Todos los reinos están conectados por el agua, así que no es algo descabellado— tomó un pequeño segundo de silencio antes de seguir—. Algo en ti sabía que tu casa estaba más allá, en algún lugar.

Los ojos verdes de Emma brillaron como esmeraldas y su pecho—el de Killian—tembló lleno de amor.

—Gracias…—le susurró y sus dedos rozaron fugazmente su mano.

Como en un espejismo.

Cuando corrían en busca de la Reina de las Nieves y sus manos apretaban el cuerpo de Emma envuelto en mantas para que retomara el calor perdido ella le dijo de pronto que sí. Killian la miró sin entender y Emma siguió hablando con valentía, las mejillas coloradas y vivas.

—Creo que las velas eran, son, un poco por ti. El mar siempre me ha relajado y tú también logras hacerlo— sus dedos se desplazaron fuera de las mantas para entrelazarse con los suyos lentamente—. De hecho fue por ti por lo que descubrí cuanto me gustaba el mar.

Killian la besó en la frente entonces—lleno de amor que desbordaba su pecho—y comenzó a murmurar sobre su cabello dorado pequeñas palabras llenas de sinceridad, llenas de ellos—de una princesa perdida y un pirata sin barco, de libros abiertos y comprensión—.

Jamás te amo porque aún era demasiado pronto para Emma—aún no era el día en el que tomó la oscuridad para salvar a Regina—. Killian lo entendía porque hay cosas que dan miedo admitir. A él le había tocado admitirlo en Neverland hacía ya tiempo—lo había sabido desde la primera vez que la vio en el Bosque Encantado aunque no lo hubiera admitido—.

Alguien como él, alguien tan ennegrecido, no podía amar a alguien como Emma. Ella era amor, Amor Verdadero, luz y coraje, valentía y fuerza. Era una sangrienta heroína y nadie jamás podría convencerle de lo contrario…

¿Las velas con olor a océano seguirían allí, en el segundo cajón de la mesita de noche? ¿La seguirían ayudando a calmarse, a sentirse menos pérdida y más ella? ¿Habría conseguido vencer su pena al ver una vela consumirse y desaparecer por siempre? ¿Estaría sonriendo ahora?

* * *

Las arcadas en el Inframundo sabían a azufre y ácido, a enfermedad y rayos. Sabían a dolor y cien golpes, a guerras, a sangre, a bilis y llanto de dragón que quemaba la laringe hasta que la boca entera sabía a agonía. Era asqueroso, repulsivo.

Liam le acarició la espalda en silencio para que se calmara y su mente explosionó, se contralló y expandió hasta volver al punto de inicio en fracciones de segundos. Era caótico y su cabeza amenazaba con estallar tras sus párpados cerrados llenos de juegos de colores que forman patrones en la oscuridad.

Mapas celebrares con trazos a una isla perdida.

Las manos de Liam—fuertes, gentiles y frías por la muerte—le llevaron al miedo de la infancia, al frío, a la humedad y al hambre en la bodega de un barco que se sacudía en el mar. Le llevaron al consuelo que su hermano le dio—sonriente y cariñoso—en aquellos días de esclavitud y abandono. Le hicieron sentir tristeza y seguridad al mimo tiempo, débil y fuerte.

—Estoy bien Liam, de verdad…—murmuró y jadeó un poco, el garfio deslizándose lejos del tronco del árbol en el que se había estado apoyando.

Liam le besó la sien con cariño, acariciando su mejilla como siempre lo había hecho. Su corazón dolió un poco más.

—No vuelvas a aventurarte en esa dirección otra vez hermanito— le pidió y hacía tiempo que Killian dejó de corregirle para que dijera _"hermano menor_ ". Hermanito, realmente, nunca le ha molestado.

Killian asintió lentamente y se apoyó en su hermano un poco, porque era lugar seguro y siempre lo había sido. Siempre lo sería.

—Es solo que no esperaba volver a ver a nuestro padre— murmuró con la voz estrangulada pero más relajada.

Su corazón ya no iba a estallar pero aún así podía romperse todavía más. Los corazones son muy fáciles de quebrar…

Liam asintió y buscó con la mirada el camino por el que habían venido. Algo centelleó en sus ojos—enfado contra el padre que los dejó y decepción por haber creído en él, traición—. El camino estaba despejado, calmado y olvidado.

—Lo entiendo Killy.

Killian dejó escapar una risa vacía que le ayudó a mantenerse en pie, fuerte y sin derrumbarse. Liam lo comprendió, siempre había sabido entenderlo. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

* * *

¿Emma cuidará del Jolly Roger? A veces se preguntaba eso, también se preguntaba si Henry cuidará de ellas—de Emma y del Jolly—. Ambas eran fuertes y delicadas al mismo tiempo. Todo el mundo es extremadamente delicado en el fondo. Era algo que aprendió con el Cocodrilo y Cora.

Los corazones arrancados resultan ser más frágiles que el cristal. Más fáciles de romper. Más rompibles que el papel…

¿El pequeño Neal habría hablado ya? ¿Habría dicho mamá, papá, Emma o Henry? ¿Snow habría podido llenar el vacío en su pecho, habría hecho las paces consigo misma por no haber podido estar allí para Emma? ¿Y David, lo habría superado también, se habría perdonado no cuidar mejor de Emma? ¿Henry habría empezado a salir con la chica de Camelot, habría llegado al nivel 100 en su videojuego?

¿Emma estaría cenando con su familia en esos momentos? ¿Habría superado su muerte? ¿Habría hecho las paces consigo misma? ¿Tendría esperanzas en el futuro? ¿Le habría perdonado por no ser el hombre que se merecía? ¿Sería feliz?

Killian esperaba que las respuestas a todas las preguntas fuera sí. Deseaba que fuera así. Lo necesitaba.

* * *

Las luces a veces gimoteaban en el cielo nocturno, las criaturas que custodiaban a los muertos parecían nerviosas, tensas. Liam no sabía que era, que iba mal. Dijo—con la mirada en el cielo—que nunca había pasado algo así antes. No tenía ni idea de lo que podría estar pasando, de lo que podría ser.

Killian jugueteó con el garfio—afilado, brillante, letal—y aseguró las ventanas, la puerta. Uno siempre ha de estar preparado.

* * *

Si arriba, en el mundo de los vivos, fuera primavera Emma podría hacer el picnic familiar del que tanto le había hablado. Un picnic con una manta de cuadros rojos con los bordes bordados en hilo blanco.

Tarta de manzana, sándwiches, ensalada de patatas, helado… una pelota, su familia y pistolas de agua si hiciera el suficiente calor. Emma siempre había querido una pelea familiar de pistolas de agua. Siempre había querido una familia, un futuro, y al fin lo tenía.

Tenía el sueño que había anhelado desde su más tierna infancia.

* * *

Las alucinaciones en el Inframundo eran partes de las mentes de algunos difuntos—ideas, tormentos, que correteaban por el cerebro hasta que estallaban—pero Killian jamás creyó que sufriría una de esas alucinaciones. Apariciones más bien.

Una aparición rodeada por un velo de luz y ojos verdes como la primavera, chaqueta roja y un anillo colgado del cuello—un anillo que brillaba como cien mil soles y mil promesas de futuros—. Una figura que cobraba corporeidad junto a los latidos de su corazón—más altos, más enamorados, más existentes—.

Resultaba doloroso en cierta forma.

Killian se sentía torpe de pronto, la lengua dormida y las piernas adormecidas. La aparición caminaba hacia él con ojos llenos, labios pasionales y él era incapaz de moverse. Estaba más anclado a la tierra yerma que los árboles ennegrecidos que subían hacia el cielo en formas imposibles.

—¡Killian! —Gritó y su voz sonaba exactamente igual a ella.

Igual de hermosa y llena de matices, de tonos, escalas y caídas...

—Sangriento infierno…— murmuró y su estómago dio un traspié. Su alma se congeló, su corazón latió— ¡Emma!

Corrió hasta Emma—que apretó a un más el paso—y todo giraba para ellos como a cámara lenta. El fluctúo de rayos coloreando senderos brillantes solo para ellos como en un cuento—como en el libro de Henry—y la tierra doblándose sobre sí misma para allanarles el reencuentro.

El cuerpo de Emma chocó cálido contra el suyo—frío por la muerte—y la alegría, la confusión, el miedo y el amor estallaron en su pecho. El olor de Emma envolviendo su cuerpo como antes—como un halo protector—y sus manos apretando su cuerpo con el mayor de los cuidados.

—Emma, Emma…—repitió y su voz le sonó a lágrimas retenidas, le supo a noches mirando estrellas y a café por las mañanas—. Amor ¿qué haces aquí? Estás viva, debes de estar viva…

Emma le acarició el rostro—manos temblorosas y ojos llorosos más decididos que Ulises en su Odisea—. De pronto parecía que jamás se habían separado, parecía que el tiempo había caminado sobre sus pasos para devolverles el uno junto al otro, a la noche antes de todo.

—Estoy bien Killian, estoy viva, y he venido por ti—le explicó con voz clara como millones de estrellas.

Killian la pegó más a su cuerpo queriendo detener con ese gesto cualquier cosa que quisiera separarlos—maldiciones, otros reinos, la muerte…—y se aseguró de no olvidar jamás lo hermosa y fuerte que era Emma. Más hermosa que Afrodita, más fuerte que la fuerza gravitatoria.

—Pero cómo…

—Porque yo siempre te encontraré—recitó y las chispas de las palabras que salieron de su boca recompusieron oraciones en los oídos de Killian.

Trozos del libro de Henry, comienzos con _erase una vez_ , frases sobre Snow y David, las aventuras, las penurias, la lucha, el amor… La frase de Emma—heredara de sus padres—aglomerando en su núcleo la mayor declaración de amor de todo el _Bosque Encantado_ con la mayor de las franquezas y él entendiéndolo todo. Entendiendo el viaje, las aventuras, las palabras…

Entendiendo la frase en toda su complejidad y aceptándola. Aceptándola porque es cierta, verdadera y firme como el pulso de Emma—una nana en medio de todo lo que les está pasando—.

—Y yo a ti…—susurró Killian y el rostro de Emma desbordó alegría igual a una flor abriendo sus pétalos.

Sus labios se buscaron suavemente, como en un baile, y se susurraron reencuentros antes de tocarse—sentimientos arremolinándose en sus alientos mezclados—. Cuando se besaron por primera vez tras una eternidad—tras la muerte, la búsqueda y la espera—un cálido impulso les llenó a los dos y en sus párpados cerrados se dibujaron estrellas tornasol que tiñeron todo cuanto tocaron con la fuerza de un gigante. Sus labios cosquillearon en magia blanca, magia de hadas titilantes y sus corazones latieron como uno solo, trenzados por vínculos inmateriales que parecieron llevar allí toda la vida, desde el principio…

Es algo curioso que suele hacer el Amor Verdadero.

 **Fin.**


End file.
